Cita con el mayordomo
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Pasar una tarde completa con quien menos te lo esperas, puede ser un castigo divino, sin embargo no sera tan malo como lo aparenta, incluso si hace a tu corazón latir. One-shot#RindouxKanako#LeveOoc#


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bienvenidos, esta noche les traemos el avance informativo, oh algo así. Hola, esta vez les traigo un one-shot un poco diferente a los normales, pero ustedes ya saben de qué va, y si no lo descubrirán después de leer.**

**Los personajes de Maria Holic son propiedad de Minari Endo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El otoño había llegado, y trajo consigo el uniforme de invierno, adiós a las faldas cortas y blusas sin saco, pero no importaba, el poder verlas con esas ropas, era igual de maravilloso, les daba un toque de inocencia que hacía que su cuerpo vibrara, la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza y que su nariz se convirtiera en una tubería rota.

Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, desde que inició el año escolar en Ame no Kisaki existe un pequeño problema en su disfrute de toda la belleza de la escuela, ustedes ya saben a qué me refiero, y si no se los recuerdo, nada más y nada menos que Shidou Mariya, se preguntaran ¿Cómo una chica tan encantadora puede ser un problema para Kanako?, pues eso es muy simple de responder, la encantadora y dulce chica de cabellera rubia, parecida a un ángel, es en realidad un hombre, si, y tal secreto Kanako lo descubrió, por lo que debe pagar todos los días por tal osadía.

Hoy es uno de esos días, en los que lamenta enormemente haber descubierto al rubio [¿o rubia?], ya que Miyamae Kanako tenía una cita [¿Con Mariya?], les diré la culpa de la cita es de Mariya, pero no saldrá con él [redoble de tambores], saldrá con nada más y nada menos que:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"El hermano gemelo de Matsurika, Shinouji Rindou"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿No se lo esperaban?, ¿qué les parece si les cuento la historia?, después iremos directo a la cita de la chica pervertida número uno y favorita de todos, Miyamae Kanako y el mayordomo de los Shidou, Shinouji Rindou.

* * *

Flash-back – Hace 24 horas – Dormitorio de Chicas N° de Ame no Kisaki

Despertar de un bello sueño lleno de lindas enfermeras con cortos vestidos gracias a una patada en la cabeza, no era la mejor manera de volver a la realidad, más aun si cierto rubio se burla de ti.

\- Por fin despiertas, cerda – dijo Mariya, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho – quítate la piyama, ponte el uniforme y trata de quitar esa expresión de idiotez en tu rostro

\- Imposible Mariya-sama, no se debe a su rostro, sino la falta de oxigenación en su cerebro – Matsurika saludo "amablemente" como todas las mañanas a Kanako.

Kanako inflo sus mejillas y se paró del suelo, murmurando en voz baja lo mal que siempre la trataban. Se fue a cambiar al baño, ya que según Mariya no había razón alguna para que él se saliera de la habitación, si al fin y al cabo son compañeras de cuarto y blabla.

Regreso a la habitación, saco su bolso y junto a Mariya y Matsurika se encaminaron a la escuela, no era muy temprano [solo se levantó media hora antes], pero aun así le molesto que Mariya la despertara de ese modo, siempre tan grosero, ojala y hubiera una manera de regresárselas todas y cada una de sus jugarretas.

Escucho un trueno y levanto su vista, el cielo comenzaba a ponerse un poco gris, y hace solo un momento estaba soleado, esa no era una buena señal.

Agradecía internamente a Mariya por haberla despertado más temprano de lo normal, pudo ver a todas esas lindas chicas llegar con sus uniformes nuevos, pero no solo era eso, sino que algunas llegaban con la ropa mojada porque había empezado a llover, sin duda alguna era el paraíso.

"_Querida madre en el cielo, hoy tuve un sueño de lo más hermoso, pero tuve que dejar aquel paraíso por culpa de un espantoso demonio, pero al ver a todos estos ángeles, con gotas de agua, deslizarse de sus cuerpos tan puros, hace que me sienta renacida, hoy es un día esplendido y nada ni nadie podrá arruinarlo_"

* * *

Shizu descansaba en su habitación, desde ayer había pescado un terrible resfriado y debía guardar reposo en cama, lo bueno de todo esto, era que podía pasar un tiempo sin estar rodeada de esos molestos hombres.

Leía un libro mientras Rindou le traía el desayuno, miro de nuevo el reloj, ya habían pasado 20 minutos, él nunca tardaba tanto, ¿Qué estaría haciendo?, iba a levantarse para buscarlo, pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y el susodicho apareció con la bandeja del desayuno

\- Disculpa los retrasos Shizu-sama, pero debía terminar una cosa – coloca la bandeja en las piernas de la menor de los Shidou – no olvides tomar tu medicina

\- Si, gracias Rindou, ya puedes retirarte – el peli negro asintió y salió del cuarto - ¿Qué se traerá entre manos? – con el tenedor tomo algo de fruta – de seguro otro de sus juegos con mi hermano

Salió de la mansión, miro su reloj, llegaría a tiempo, y cuando Shizu se tomara la medicina aún podría regresar sin que se diera cuenta. Camino fuera de la reja que separaba a la Mansión Shidou de los terrenos de Ame no Kisaki, extendió un paraguas, si iba a llegar puntual también debía estar presentable.

* * *

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? – pregunto Matsurika

\- Por supuesto, además solo es una broma, no es algo que le afecte más de lo que ya le he hecho – respondió divertido el rubio, Matsurika rodo los ojos y señalo un punto moviéndose – creí que tardaría más en llegar

\- ¿Y porque lo haría?, si es algo que a él le interesa no perdería tal oportunidad – Mariya no la escucho, en cambio espero a que esa persona terminara de llegar al punto de encuentro

* * *

Las clases habían terminado, ya era hora de volver a casa, o más bien a su dormitorio, y la mejor parte era que, Mariya no se apareció en todo el día, no tuvo ningún accidente vergonzoso [bueno, una que otra hemorragia nasal, por ver a las chicas cambiarse la ropa mojada por la deportiva], y nada de dobles malentendidos, hoy podía respirar tranquila.

Se despidió de Sachi, Yuzuru, Kiri, de todas, todas las chicas, le regalaron dulces sonrisas, un "hasta luego", la vida podía ser más maravillosa

"_Querida madre en el cielo, mi día empezó terriblemente, pero eso solo era la señal de un mejor porvenir, seguro que cuando llegue al dormitorio una hermosa sorpresa me esperara, estoy segura_"

Iba a cruzar la puerta de salida del edificio, cuando escucho un trueno y la lluvia incrementó, maldijo su suerte, estuvo todo el día dentro de su recinto sagrado, que había olvidado ese pequeño detalle del clima

\- Kanako-kun – se giró al escuchar tan melodiosa voz, sin duda alguna, era su Ryuken-sama – parece que la lluvia aumento

\- S-sí, pero y-yo no traje paraguas a-así que…

\- Está bien, te parece si compartimos el mío, ambas vamos para el mismo dormitorio – Kanako asintió y un sonrojo se extendió por toda su cara, junto a unas cuantas escenas románticas en un día lluvioso bajo un paraguas.

"_Ambas debajo de un paraguas y solas, sin que ese tonto de Mariya nos interrumpa, es perfecto, solo debo, solo debo decirle mis sentimientos a Ryuken-sama y entonces_"

"_La chica peli azul se detiene a medio camino, dejando que su compañera siguiera, pero ella se da cuenta de su falta y gira sobre sus talones para preguntarle la razón de ello. La chica peli azul mantiene la mirada gacha y aprieta la correa de su bolso, reúne todo el valor y grita las siguientes palabras_

_\- ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! _

_La peli roja procesa las palabras de su compañera y se acerca a ella. Declaro sus sentimientos y sabe que quizás la rechace y no vuelva a hablarle, pero es mejor eso a seguir guardando eso en su corazón. _

_Su barbilla es gentilmente levantada y sus miradas se cruzan, aquel sonrojo por la vergüenza de la declaración, aumenta cuando están tan cerca._

_\- Me alegra escucharlo, Kanako-kun, también te amo – los ojos de la peli azul se llenan de lágrimas, y poco a poco la peli roja se acerca para sellar esa confesión como un pacto de amor eterno"_

Un enorme chorro de sangre es expulsado por la nariz de Kanako, terminando casi inconsciente en los brazos de su sempai. Ryuken le extiende un pañuelo a Kanako y le pregunta si está bien, Kanako asiente y ambas prosiguen con su camino.

* * *

Ya en los dormitorios cada una se fue a su habitación, ella sonreía torpemente, sin duda alguna esa fue la sorpresa, volver de la escuela junto a la sempai más bella de Ame no Kisaki.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, encontrándose con cierto peli negro, al que pocas veces ha visto, pero sabe quién es.

\- Bienvenida Kanako-sama, ¿Qué tal estuvo la escuela? – saluda cortésmente Rindou, y Kanako suelta un grito de pánico y al intentar escapar choca contra la puerta [Cortesía de Matsurika], lastimándose la nariz. Rindou se acerca a Kanako para intentar ayudarla, pero ella vuelve a gritar y se refugia en su cama – que graciosa eres, jajaja, ya quiero que sea mañana – observo su reloj, en cualquier momento Shizu despertaría – ya debo irme. Buenas noches Kanako-sama, hermana, Mariya-sama – hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Kanako iba a exigir una explicación, pero al notar esa mirada tan gélida en Mariya deicidio quedarse cayada.

Mariya se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación hecho una furia, la confusión rondaba por la mente de Kanako, y no era para menos, encuentra al hermano de Matsurika en su habitación, menciona algo sobre mañana y Mariya sale como si estuviera en su periodo [lo cual es imposible].

\- Mariya-sama está enojado porque perdió una apuesta con Rindou – dijo Matsurika mientras jugaba con su consola, Kanako asintió, pero seguía siendo raro, con la única persona con la que competía era con su hermana Shizu y ahí si se molestaba por perder, pero con Rindou solo se tendían trampas el uno al otro

\- ¿Y en qué consistía esa apuesta? – pregunto Kanako, mientras comenzaba a ponerse la piyama [debía aprovechar que Mariya estaba fuera]. Matsurika le lanzo una mirada de burla, como diciendo "realmente quieres saberlo", Kanako trago saliva, quizás y no fuera tan malo – vamos dímelo

\- Luego no te arrepientas, cerda. Por donde empiezo… te lo diré del modo más simple para que tu minúsculo cerebro lo comprendo – Kanako iba a reclamarle por insultarla [de nuevo], pero Matsurika se le adelanto – Apostaron tener una cita contigo mañana, y quien gano fue Rindou así que… después de clases el pasara por ti al dormitorio para que salgan en "su cita" – hizo hincapié en la última palabra, el alma de Kanako se escapó por su boca para volver a reaccionar y acercarse rápidamente a Matsurika y tomarla de los hombros

\- ¡Por dios!, dime que eso es una mentira, otra de sus bromas para causarme un daño psicológico permanente – dijo presa del pánico y comenzó a llorar cómicamente – Matsurika-san, es una broma… verdad

\- No, no lo es – Kanako soltó a la peli gris y se dejó caer al suelo – te lo advertí – sacudió su ropa – la verdad no me importa mucho, ya que es una tontería de hombres, pero si no cumples con esto, mostraremos a toda la escuela las cosas que escondes en el armario, debajo de tu cama y en ese agujero que recién abriste en la pared

\- ¿D-de que cosas hablas? – pregunto nerviosa Kanako. Matsurika saco del armario una caja llena de videos yuri solo para mayores de edad – ¿d-de donde sacaste eso?, ¡no es mío! – Matsurika saco una de las cintas y en ella venia un papel que decía "Propiedad de Miyamae Kanako", estaba frita.

\- Después de clases, mi hermano vendrá a buscarla y tenga – le entrego una caja – es ropa para la ocasión, conociéndola no tendrá nada decente para un paseo. Me retiro y buenas noches – salió de la habitación, dejando sola a Kanako, que se hizo bolita en el suelo, murmurando incoherencias y sus desgracias

"_Querida madre en el cielo, hoy había visto el cielo, disfrutado de la compañía de Ryuken-sama, pero solo eran mentiras que disfrazaban mi verdadera desgracia, madre por favor protege a tu hija de esta desgracia_"

Fin del Flash-back

* * *

Estaba afuera de la residencia, apretaba con nerviosismo sus brazos y observaba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. En cualquier momento llegaría y entonces la tortura empezaría, de seguro le haría bromas crueles como Mariya, solo para verla gritar del pánico y desmayarse por culpa de la urticaria.

Levanto su vista, encontrándose con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas – disculpa si te hice esperar Kanako-sama, estas flores son para ti – dijo feliz Rindou

\- ¿P-para mí? – el peli-negro asintió, tomo el ramo evitando tocarlo – g-gracias… están bonitas, voy a dejarlas adentro… no tardo – Rindou asintió, y Kanako regreso al dormitorio, busco un florero vacío.

\- ¿Buscas algo, Miyamae-san? – pregunto "Dios" con una caja de Xbox en sus manos, Kanako asintió – ¿y se puede saber qué es?, y también, ¿por qué no estas usando el uniforme?, acaso debo recordarte sobre el nuevo paquete de DVD sobre "Reglas y normas de Ame no Kisaki" con un especial de los uniformes y como son confeccionados para llegar hasta aquí y que las estudiantes los usen – Kanako quedo presa del pánico, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, había salido tan rápido de la habitación por la mirada asesina de Mariya, además de que traía un muñeco de vudú parecido a Rindou. – y bien Miyamae-san?

\- Pues… es que… vera yo…

\- Kanako-sama va a acompañarme a traer unas cosas para Shizu-sama – dijo Rindou al lado de Kanako – disculpe que no le avisáramos Ryocho-sama, pero fue de improvisto

\- Aun así no puedo dejar que Miyamae-san salga así como así – reprendió seria "Dios", Rindou sonrió divertido, y le pregunto si podían hablar por un momento, la pequeña mujer neko asintió, se alejaron lo suficiente para que Kanako no escuchara.

Fueron 5 minutos, y ambos regresaron, Rindou feliz por haber logrado convencerla y "Dios" por conseguir un nuevo sistema de videojuego con imágenes 3D, aceptando el que Kanako saliera, pero que debía volver antes de la hora de dormir. Los dos asintieron y salieron del dormitorio.

Caminaron unos 10 minutos hasta llegar a la parada del autobús, los nervios de Kanako aumentaron cada vez más, desde que salieron de la escuela.

\- ¿A d-donde v-vamos a ir? – pregunto, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad

\- Tu confía en mi Kanako-sama, nos divertiremos un montón – volvió a sonreír, Kanako no sabía si creerle, siempre que Mariya sonreía de manera dulce, significaban problemas. ¿Sería lo mismo con Rindou? – el autobús llego, subamos antes de que nos deje – Kanako asintió

Fue una hora completa en el transporte, la ciudad no estaba tan lejos de Ame no Kisaki, recargo la cara en el vidrio del autobús, ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar esta situación?, cerró sus ojos, quizás una pequeña siesta podría servirle.

* * *

Chicas, muchas y hermosas chicas, vestidas solo con delgadas telas, todo eso era su harem persona, solo de ella, y lo mejor era que peleaban para estar con ella, solo una podía tener el enorme privilegio de compartir el mismo dormitorio, y entonces sellarían un acto lleno de deseo y pasión.

Poco a poco sus chicas desaparecieron, y ella quedo sola, para caer por un enorme agujero y gritar.

Miro de un lado a otro y estaba en el autobús, ¿un sueño?, ¿Cuánto había dormido?

\- Buenos días Kanako-sama – ella se giró a ver al dueño de la voz – parece que tuviste un sueño muy divertido – señalo su nariz, acción que Kanako interpreto a la perfección

"_Dios mío, que vergüenza, ahora comenzara a burlarse_"

\- Sera mejor que te limpies o caerá sobre el vestido – ella asintió, busco en su bolso un pañuelo, pero no lo encontró, maldijo internamente, hoy no era su día – si necesitas un pañuelo yo traigo uno

\- Muchas gracias – iba a tomar la tela, pero el peli negro se adelantó y comenzó a limpiar la sangre del rostro de Kanako – R-rindou-san

\- Listo, no es bueno que una linda señorita este cubierta por sangre – sonrió y guardo el pañuelo en su bolsillo – parece que ya hemos llegado, bajemos de una vez – miro a Kanako, que estaba tan roja como un tomate – ¿estás bien?

\- ¿He? – toco su cara – ¡p-por supuesto!, bajemos de una vez – se paró de su lugar y camino al final del autobús

No podía creer lo que estaba frente suyo, restregó sus ojos por si se trataba de una jugarreta por parte de sus ojos, volvió a mirar, y no, no era una ilusión, realmente era un parque de diversiones

\- ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa? – pregunto Rindou, Kanako solo asintió – que bien, entonces entremos, hay mucha diversión esperándonos dentro

\- Si, será divertido – camino junto a Rindou olvidando por un momento su temor a los hombres

Lo primero que hicieron al entrar fue ir a la montaña rusa [idea de Rindou], aunque después de eso Kanako regresara todo su almuerzo, lo que cuenta es lo divertido del paseo.

Siguieron con los autos chocones, la casa de los espejos, la de la risa, viajaron en el teleférico, en los troncos, la rueda de la fortuna, fue la favorita de Kanako, era tan grande que casi podía verse la ciudad y la mejor parte es que comenzaba a oscurecer y podía apreciar un hermoso paisaje de luces de distintos colores, finalmente fueron a la casa del miedo, de la cual Kanako salió inconsciente al haber visto a un muñeco asesinar a una linda chica que también formaba parte de la utilería.

* * *

Ambos se sentaron en una banca para descansar, y para que a Kanako se le pasara el susto. Rindou se excusó con ella, Kanako asintio y vio alejarse al peli negro

"_Querida madre en el cielo, pensé que esto sería un tremendo horro, pero no ha sido tan malo, por ahora. Incluso ha tenido su lado divertido, excepto por la montaña rusa y la casa del miedo_"

La conversación con su madre se vio interrumpida por un cono de helado enfrente de ella, lo tomo con algo de desconfianza y giro encontrándose con Rindou que también traía un helado.

Miro la golosina helada, se veía delicioso, pero y si tenía algo, negó internamente, debía confiar un poco, hasta ahora no ha pasado nada malo, así que esto podría ser lo mismo

\- No lo envenene, ni le puse polvo picapica, si es lo que crees Kanako-sama - ella solo asintió, y probó el helado

\- Sabe bien, gracias y disculpa, pero es que…

\- No tengo problemas con eso. Sé cómo es Mariya-sama, por eso desconfías de mí, incluso yo lo haría – termino con el helado y miro hacia los puestos – por cierto Kanako-sama

\- ¿Si, Rindou-san? – pregunto mientras terminaba también el helado

\- Estas linda con ese vestido – y el helado cayo de la mano de Kanako, sus ojos de pusieron blancos y comenzó a temblar - ¡Mira un juego de tiro al blanco! – sujeto la muñeca de la pobre chica que seguía impactada por el cumplido

En el juego del tiro al blanco, había una infinidad de premios, juguetes, dulces, joyas de fantasía y peluches.

Rindou observaba los premios buscando alguno para obsequiarle a Kanako, tenía dos opciones: Un lindo osito panda o un pequeño cerdito de peluche, una difícil decisión, pero al final fue por la tercera opción.

\- Muchacho juega y gana un bonito regalo para tu novia – dijo el señor del juego – es muy fácil, vamos inténtalo – le entrego un rifle a Rindou – son 5 tiros, solo apunte al premio que desea y si lo tira es suyo – el hombre del juego sonrió al ver como Rindou pagaba, otro incauto, claro que esa sonrisa desapareció cuando el mayordomo dejo el rifle y saco su propia pistola – o-oiga, esa es un arma real, ¿Q-que cree que va a hacer?

\- Tengo 5 tiros en la pistola, los cuales ya pague – dijo serio, apuntando al hombre con su arma - ¿algún problema?

\- N-ninguna… buena suerte

\- Gracias – cargo el primer tiro y disparo, pero no calculo bien la trayectoria y termino por pasar a un lado del dueño del juego que grito del susto y termino inconsciente en el suelo – vaya me pase jajaja, oh bueno – guardo el arma y tomo el rifle le disparo al osito y cerdito de peluche – parece que gane – entro al puesto y recogió sus premios, el dueño seguía inconsciente – toma Kanako-sama – puso los peluches en las manos de Kanako, haciéndola volver del shock

\- He… que lindos – vio los muñecos y después a Rindou – ah… gracias, pero, ¿un cerdito? "_Sabía que era demasiado amable para ser verdad_"

\- Sí, es que se parece a ti

\- C-como… ¿Cómo un cerdito se va a parecer a mí? – reclamo molesta

\- Pues… - observo al peluche y luego a Kanako – creo que tienes razón, tu eres más adorable

\- ¿Q-que? – la cara de Kanako volvió a ponerse roja

\- Mira – señalo el cielo y Kanako levanto la mirada – una estrella fugaz, pidamos un deseo Kanako-sama – ella asintió y cerro sus ojos

""_Por favor, ayúdame a encontrar a mi verdadero amor y superar los obstáculos puestos en mi camino_" – abrió los ojos y la estrella ya no estaba, esperaba y su deseo se hiciera realidad

\- Ya es tarde, será mejor volver o Ryocho-sama te castigara

\- ¿Tarde? – miro un reloj del parque, casi se le salen los ojos, habían durado dos horas en el autobús, y faltaban 2 horas y media para que llegara la hora de dormir - ¡La líder de dormitorio va a matarme! – salió corriendo y detrás de ella Rindou

* * *

Aunque había logrado llegar con 15 minutos extra, no podía darse el lujo de llegar 30 minutos antes de dormir, se detuvo cerca de un árbol para recuperar energías, salir corriendo del parque a la parada del autobús, subir y luego salir corriendo del mismo no era una tarea sencilla y más con zapatos descubiertos.

\- Cálmate Kanako-sama, ya falta poco para que lleguemos al dormitorio

\- Si, p-pero a… ¡a-achu! – un líquido viscoso colgaba de su nariz y el mayordomo empezó a reír, ella se cubrió con la mano – n-no es divertido

\- Perdón – le extendió el pañuelo y ella lo tomo, limpiando su nariz

\- Gracias… te lo devolveré después – él asintió mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, Kanako entro en pánico - ¿Q-que estás haciendo? – cerro los ojos, sintiendo como algo era puesto en sus hombros, levanto un parpado y vio que la chaqueta la traía ella, se quedó sin palabras

\- Mejor evitamos que te resfries o estarás como Shizu-sama una semana en cama, sigamos – ella asintió y empezó a caminar a la par del mayordomo. Se detuvieron otra vez, y Kanako ya podía ver la entrada al dormitorio – hasta aquí llego, no vaya a ser que quiera ver el encargo de Shizu-sama y yo no traigo nada jajaja

\- Si, entonces te devuelvo tu chaqueta – Rindou negó – pero…

\- Está bien, no tengo frio, me la das luego– ella volvió a colocarse la chaqueta y por alguna razón, comenzó a sentirse incomoda – ¿te divertiste?

\- ¿Eh?, si, gracias por el paseo y también por los peluches – giro su vista y pudo notar cierta figura con orejas de gato, trago saliva, una despedida rápida y listo – bue… - las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

Podría ser considerado como uno de los momentos que quedarían gravados en su mente por el resto de su vida. Un beso solo un simple e inocente beso en su frente, en señal de despedida, él termino y miro a Kanako con una enorme sonrisa

\- Buenas noches Kanako-sama, espero poder volver a tener una cita contigo – se despido el mayordomo, caminando al lado contrario.

Kanako hizo lo mismo, llego a la entrada de la residencia y "Dios" la saludo

\- Muy a tiempo Miyamae-san. ¿Y esa chaqueta?

\- E-es de Rindou-san, me la presto, se la devolveré mañana. Ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches

\- Buenas noches, Miyamae-san – ella entro al edificio – amor… Yonakuni-san una nueva historia está por comenzar – el pequeño perrito ladro en afirmación

* * *

Iba a subir las escaleras pero una figura le impedía el paso, levanto la vista, y al final de las escaleras con una sonrisa burlona estaba Shidou Mariya

-¿Qué tal la cita? – pregunto divertido – se tomaron de las manos – Kanako no respondió y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Mariya frunció el ceño y cuando paso a su lado, jalo su brazo – no me ignores cerda, ¿Quién te has creído?

\- ¡Suéltame! – se alejó de Mariya – para tu información, fue la mejor cita que he tenido, fue amable, considerado, tierno, todo un caballero. – respondió sin voltear a verlo – en todo caso, no tengo porque explicártelo a ti. Me voy a dormir estoy muy cansada y mañana tengo clases y tú también, buenas noche – a paso veloz fue directo a su habitación.

Cerro y se recargo en la puerta dejándose caer al suelo, toco su pecho y podía sentir su corazón latir apresuradamente, era la primera vez que experimentaba una emoción como esta, ¿Qué seria?

"_Querida madre en el cielo, hoy fue una tarde divertida, pero ya ha terminado y por alguna razón mi corazón no deja de latir y mi rostro esta rojo, ¿Por qué me siento así?, ¿acaso se debe a lo que Rindou-san hizo? Estoy tan confundida, ¿Qué debo hacer?_"

De regreso al pasillo, Mariya seguía en las escaleras, apretó su puño, ¿pero quién se creía esa cerda? Mañana se vengaría, nadie deja a Shidou Mariya con la palabra en la boca, nadie, ni siquiera una cerda pervertida.

\- Y esto te enseña una valiosa lección, Mariya-sama – dice Matsurika subiendo las escaleras

\- ¿Ah sí?, ¿y cual según tú? – siguio mirando el pasillo

\- Si quieres apostar con mi hermano, no pongas de por medio algo que le interesa – camino unos pasos delante de Mariya – especialmente si es la chica que le gusta, que tenga buena noche

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Un pequeño one-shot de RindouxKanako, ¿Por qué una idea tan loca? Simplemente porque me pareció divertido y también… por un pequeño fic que me hizo pensar y si le doy protagonismos a esta pareja, lo merecen y se verían lindos, y esto apareció.**

**Buenos nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Posdata: ¿Quieren otra historia de MariyaxKanako?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
